


Wolfstar: The Rocky Horror Marauders Show

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Costumes, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween 2020, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, One Shot, Padfoot - Freeform, Pining, Prongs - Freeform, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, The Marauders - Freeform, Wolfstar smut, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When James finds out Lily loves Rocky Horror, he knows exactly what the Marauders’ group Halloween costume is going to be, starting with Remus as the one and only Dr. Frank-n-Furter and Sirius in a spectacular bra that may or may not have been stolen from Lily's closet.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 68





	Wolfstar: The Rocky Horror Marauders Show

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fanart and fics!   
> I'm starting a new Wolfstar x Titanic AU for National Novel Writing Month, so check it out!

“Take off your clothes, motherfuckers, we’re getting dirty,” James announced, flinging the door to their bedroom open so hard the knob lodged itself into the wall. He closed it with his ankle and waddled into the room with an armful of clothes and, most notably, a pair of fire-red heels hanging from his fingers.

Sirius and Remus looked up from their places on the floor, knelt over yards of fabric and fluffy cotton and fake fur, their eyebrows arching. Perched on Remus’ head were two stuffed antlers with stuffing bursting at the seams, the fabric sewn poorly together. Opposite him, Sirius was working on gluing bits of fur to his makeshift wolf ears, struggling to pull his fingers apart despite Remus’ warnings not to get the paste on his skin.

“What’s all of that?” Remus asked, pulling the antlers off his head and frowning when one of the stitches unraveled.

“I thought we were dressing up as each other?” Sirius added, reaching for the scissors to stab his fingers apart. Remus swiftly moved the blades out of reach, and Sirius huffed.

James put his armful of material on this bed. “New plans. Your ears look terrible by the way, Pads.”

Sirius chucked the ears at James, who narrowly avoided getting fur all over his robes.

“So what are we doing then?” Remus set aside his antlers, not all that upset about the costume change. He had spent two hours trying to craft the damn things, but instead of antlers, they looked like bulbous white batons that Sirius gladly pointed out resembled a particular body part.

“Rocky Horror Picture Show!” James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a quizzical glance. James’ arms fell to his side, underwhelmed by the reaction. If the October air wasn’t already so bitter, he imagined he would hear the crickets singing from the forest.

“Two questions,” Sirius said, drumming his fingers on his knee. “One: why? And two: who’s playing Frank-n-Furter?”

“Apparently Lily and Marlene went to see it over the fall break,” James explained quickly, sorting through the mountain of clothes on his bed and throwing things over his shoulder when they didn’t meet his standard. “Lily loved it. She said it was, like, her favorite thing ever, and she can’t wait to see it again. She bought a record of all the songs and everything.” Finally, at the bottom of the pile, James pulled out a pair of fishnet stockings attached to a black leather corset and threw them at Sirius. “Obviously, you’re Frank-n-Furter.”

Sirius caught the items with a haughty grin. “Because I’m the devilishly handsome one.”

“Because you’re the only one who can probably walk in these things,” James corrected, holding up the heels. He had a point; James was only graceful when he was flying high above a Quidditch field, and Remus stumbled over air even on his best days. Sirius snatched the shoes and buckled them onto his feet, cramming his toes to make them fit. Remus grimaced at the way Sirius’ foot angled off the floor, the heels nearly forcing him to walk on the tips of his toes.

Using the bedpost to crawl to his feet, Sirius wobbled for a second, holding his breath as he caught his balance. Remus clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. James stood back, his lips pursed, trying to decide on a red feather boa or a gaudy necklace of face pearls.

“This isn’t so bad,” Sirius said, daring to let go of the bed post. Now six inches taller, he scanned the room as if he had never seen it before. He took one hesitant step, teetering a little, and then another. “Is this what it’s like being tall? Hey Remus, now I know what the weather up here is like–”

As Sirius went to jeer at Remus, his ankle folded, sending him careening towards the ground. Remus narrowly caught him in his arms, looking down at his red faced, clearly uncoordinated boyfriend.

“You were saying?” He prompted with a smug smile. Sirius pouted and clawed his way back onto his feet, but after just a few steps he had a second untimely meeting with the floor.

“Remus, you try,” James urged, pulling the shoes off Sirius’ feet and tossing them over.

“Absolutely not,” Remus declined, pushing the shoes away. “I’m going to break my leg.”

James pushed them back and dramatically draped himself over Remus’ shoulders. “The Halloween party is tonight! You’re my only hope. The fate of my relationship with Lily rests in your hands. Well, actually, your feet. Remus! Please! Please, please, please–”

“If you stop screaming I’ll try,” Remus relented, wiggling James off his shoulders. He removed his warm wool socks and made a show of wrestling his feet into the shoes. There was no way he was about to admit that the shoes fit him perfectly.

“I’ll catch you,” Sirius promised, readying his hands as Remus hauled himself to his feet, towering over his friends more than usual.

He took one cautious step forward, finding his balance rather easily, and then another. Remus swayed just a little, but made it to the far side of the room without incident. When he turned around, he sheepishly shrugged. Sirius’ jaw was on the ground, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. James grinned, running over to loop the feather boa around Remus’ neck.

“Okay, now strut,” he instructed.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Strut?”

“You know!” James insisted, marching across the room with a sultry swing of his hips and a twist to his shoulders.

Picking up his feet and pointing his nose in the air, Remus did his best impression of a strut, eating up the floor with long steps and a sensational pucker in his ass that made Sirius’ mouth run dry.

“How the fuck…?” Sirius trailed, his brain feeling fuzzy.

“I swear on my life I’ve never worn heels,” Remus promised, crossing his fingers over his heart.

James applauded wildly, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he sorted through the pile of clothes again. “Remus, you’re amazing, oh my god. I mean, _oh my god_. Okay, okay, so I’m going to be Rocky, and Sirius, you have to be Janet Weiss.” He pulled a pair of small golden underwear from the pile, and then tossed Sirius a silk bra with matching skirt.

“I have to wear the bra?” Sirius asked, holding it up to his chest.

“Yes.”

“Can I wear lipstick?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t. Here, Remus, these are for you. Sirius, can you do Remus’ makeup?” James passed off the corset and tights to Remus, a little stunned by everything happening at once. Clearly, he had never seen Rocky Horror before.

Sirius’ eyes sparkled and he jumped up, taking Remus’ wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom.

“Wait, hold on, I can’t wear this!” Remus said, his fingers getting tangled in the fishnet. “And what makeup? What kind of show is this?”

“Of course you can wear that,” James dismissed, tugging his shirt over his head and dropping his trousers. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen Rocky Horror. I mean, jeez, how uncultured are you? Hurry up, we only have an hour until the party starts!”

Remus didn’t have time to argue before Sirius shut them in the bathroom and sat him down on the seat of the toilet. Sirius fumbled in the cabinet for his makeup bag, finding himself unable to stop giggling as he reached for the small eyeshadow palette Lily had given him for his birthday.

“Please don’t go crazy,” Remus begged weakly, knowing full well that the glimmer in Sirius’ eye meant bad news for him.

“Close your eyes,” Sirius said with a smug smile, ignoring Remus’ request completely. He slotted one leg in between Remus’ thighs and painted the dark black power across his entire lid. To his credit, Remus sat still, hands playing at the seams of Sirius’ jeans, laughing a little when he pressed harder against Sirius’ legs and heard him quietly swear as his concentration slipped away.

“Stop distracting the artist,” Sirius mumbled, trying to steady his hand as he applied a thick stroke of eyeliner.

Remus shrugged, dipping his hands into the back pockets of Sirius’ trousers. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re gonna pay for this,” Sirius threatened, though his voice was too light and airy to cause much fear.

When Sirius finished with the final coat of bright red lipstick, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. “Goddamnit, Remus.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Remus breathed, seeing his reflection in the mirror for the first time.

“Don’t get too drunk at the party tonight,” Sirius crooned, digging in his bag for another shade of lipstick. “We have things to do afterwards.”

At precisely eight o’clock, when the unmistakable melody of _The Monster Mash_ blared from the common room downstairs, the annual Gryffindor Halloween party swung into full gear. Jack-o-lanterns lined the walls, an array of scary teeth and poorly carved designs and comically small smiles. Like every year before, Lily won the carving contest with a spectacular rendition of the Hogwarts castle etched into the largest pumpkin James could carry back from the garden. Keeping with tradition, Sirius got last place, thanks to his pumpkin keeling over into an orange puddle, on its way to an untimely death.Gathered in front of the fireplace, surrounding a table of assorted candy and cookies and chocolate, the Gryffindors mulled about, noticeably lacking its three ringleaders.

“James, c’mon!” Lily called up the stairs, swimming in her Quidditch jersey. On the back, she had taped the name _Potter_ over the shoulders, having stolen James’ favorite Nell Hinwood jersey from his precious Holyhead Harpies collection. She paired it with some knee high socks and a pair of fake thin-framed glasses, a perfect replica of James.

“Are you ready?” He called from the top of the stairs, preparing for their big entrance.

Lily rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“Roll call!” James yelled, drumming his hands on the wall for proper effect. “Introducing…Janet Weiss!”

Sirius slinked down the stairs, sashaying his hips this way and that to ruffle his skirt and show off his bare stomach. He had the brilliant idea to stuff his silk bra with some rolled up socks, making for some perky, if but a bit lumpy pair of fake boobs. The look was a bit thrown off by his clunky combat boots, but Sirius struck a pose, propping his hand on one perked hip, feigning innocence behind a strand of long silky hair.

The common room exploded in laughter and Lily’s eyes widened as she realized what was next.

“May I present, Rocky!” Sirius said, gesturing to the staircase with an outstretched arm that showed off his pink fingernail polish.

The stairs squeaked under the weight as James cascaded down the steps with a voluptuous swagger that jutted his hips out. Clad in just a pair of golden underwear that almost couldn’t contain everything that James had to offer, he grinned at the wild applause, winking seductively at Lily, who was pinching herself, sure this was just some fever dream. James spun around, putting his ass on full display for all to see. He caught sight of Lily’s costume and licked his lips, suddenly wishing his underwear covered a little more.

“Oh my god,” Lily blushed, hiding her face behind her hands. Suddenly she froze. “Oh no. Oh my god, is Remus–”

“And!” James interrupted, unable to contain his excitement. “Please give a warm hand to Dr. Frank-n-Furter!”

Remus descended the stairs slowly, partly to avoid the inevitable screaming, partly to ensure that he really didn’t break an ankle. His heels clunked down the steps, and as he rounded the corner, the common room took a collective breath.

James had decided on the fake pearls instead of the boa, not wanting to hide an inch of how Remus’ body looked laced in the black corset. Though Sirius had begged to stuff the bust with socks, Remus refused, insisting that the fingerless gloves and slicked back hair would get the point across. Remus’ lips were ruby red, a stark contrast from the blown out smoky eye situation happening under a pair of high arching eyebrows and white powered contour. The fishnet stockings clung to Remus’ muscled legs, crawling up his thighs and pressing into the dips of his hips. And then finally, the heels. God, the heels. They fit Remus so perfectly, molding to his feet and forcing his calf muscles to bulge just right. From where they stood, Sirius got a great view of the curve of his ass, and it took everything in him to keep his hands to himself.

The common room exploded with screaming and cheering and laughter, a raucous chorus of applause, and with Lily leading the charge, the Rocky Horror Picture Marauders were surrounded by adoring fans. Having clearly won Best Costume, they were showered with praise, flocking to Remus to admire the towering giant.

“This is incredible, absolutely incredible,” Lily gushed, kissing James’ shoulder and toying with Remus’ pearls. She poked Sirius’ bra, narrowing her eyes a little before turning back to James. “Where exactly did you get that?”

“I’ll wash it afterwards,” James promised with a smirk.

“No way,” Sirius declined, covering his chest with his hands. “I’m keeping it.”

“Remus, you have to model for us!” Marlene cheered, tugging him over to a long open area.

James followed, slinging his arm around Lily’s shoulders. “Oh, Remus has the best strut you’ve ever seen.”

“Wait!” Lily cried, running towards the girls’ bedroom. She flew back down the stairs, a record in hand, and suddenly the Monster Mash was no more. Instead, the electric strumming of a powerful guitar crashed through the air as the first chords to Frank-n-Furter’s rocking theme song pulsed through the record player. Lily bobbed her head along accordingly, singing the words with Marlene by her side.

Remus shook his head, biting his lip at the mere thought of what he was about to do. Finding the rhythm of the beat of the drums, Remus tapped his hip along, striding down the pretend runway to fanatical screaming. When he reached the end, he spun around on one foot and struck a devastating pose, fingers dragging along his thighs and playing in his hair, lips parted just enough make Sirius’ body light on fire. Eyes burning into his own, Remus stared at Sirius while he made his way up the runway, strong legs stamping in those heels with a purpose.

When the song was over, someone had lifted the record needle and skipped over several songs, until the hypnotizing piano melody of _Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me_ crawled through the speakers, and Sirius turned to James, a devious glint in his eyes.

Sirius didn’t know all the words, but mouthed along well enough, grasping at James’ bare skin through pouted lips and curved shoulders. They sang to each other, seductive and taunting, their faces inching closer together. Remus stood behind him, trying to suppress his laughter, completely caught off guard when, just before the chorus kicked in, Sirius spun to face him, capturing his wrists. 

“ _Toucha, toucha, toucha, touch me, I wanna be dirty_ ,” Sirius sang with his whole heart, pressing Remus’ surprised hands against his bra. The common room went wild, tears streaming down their faces, unable to find enough air to breathe in between bouts of hyena-like laughter.

Remus’ eyes were wide, so innocently unfamiliar with the debauchery inherent with Rock Horror, but smiled at Sirius’ batting eyelashes, trying to keep his knees from buckling Sirius’ hands traveled down, down, down.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Remus groaned into Sirius’ ear when the song ended.

Sirius tilted his head and shrugged, a wicked smirk playing on his face. “I’m not doing anything.” The squeeze Remus felt around his ass begged to differ.

Later that night, Remus’ lipstick was smudged across his face, his stockings torn across his thighs as Sirius hovered over him on his bed, all drunk, sloppy kisses and hard bodies and hot skin. His fingertips ghosted over Remus’ body, never daring more than a gentle stroke, relishing in the way Remus squirmed beneath him, desperate for more.

“Just touch me,” Remus whined.

“Sing it,” Sirius challenged, pulling away to look at Remus through dark eyes. Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius shrugged, leaning off him. “Suit yourself.”

Remus sighed, wrapping his fingers around the back of Sirius’ thighs with a firm grip. Maybe the skirt thing wasn’t such a bad idea. Easy access for sure. He cleared his throat dramatically, earning an amused smile from Sirius.

“ _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, Creature of the Night_ ,” Remus sung, his voice husky and low. Sirius laughed and at once ground his hips down on Remus, receiving a stifled moan.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
